Tentang Kencan dan Ayam di Perpustakaan
by Aqua Days
Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama Cliff dan Claire berkencan. Dan pilihan tempatnya adalah perpustakaan. [Clifaire - Cliff x Claire. Ditulis untuk meramaikan Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan 2015]


**Tentang Kencan dan Ayam di Perpustakaan**

(12 September 2015, 11:01 PM –dimulai)

Disclaimer: NATSUME

 _Ditulis untuk Event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan 2015_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading._

 _._

* * *

Claire bisa saja seorang gadis dua puluh tahun yang perkasa, mampu mengurus ladang pertanian sendirian. Mengurusi sapi, embek-embek manja, kuda bahagia yang terkadang hiperaktif, ayam-ayam yang beranak-pinak, dan seekor guguk unyu yang kerap ribut minta diajak jalan-jalan, adalah rutinitas yang lelahnya bukan lagi hal baru. Claire bisa saja tampak begitu macho, namun tetap saja dia seorang gadis. Tak ubahnya seperti anak gadis yang lain, Claire tetap punya sisi manis.

Apalagi kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, cewek berambut pirang ini tengah jatuh cinta. Cinta yang bersambut, dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gondrong. Benar, Cliff. Cliff yang itu.

Dan Claire sekarang ini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kencan pertamanya.

Tidak, kerja di tempat Duke seharian bersama Cliff itu tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam hitungan kencan.

Sejak beranjak dari tempat tidur, senandungan lembut terus terlantun dari bibir Claire. Lagu-lagu ceria yang penuh semangat. Beberapa adalah lagu ciptaannya sendiri dengan lirik yang cukup ngawur.

"Seekor ikan tuna. Ditangkap Choco suatu kala.. Berkilau di bawah mentari tertawa. Sharara, dan tuna menggelepar. Menggelinjang vertikal penuh malang..."

Claire terus bernyanyi seraya mengoleskan lulur ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bertekad untuk tampil lebih seperti wanita hari ini. Sedikit membuat Cliff terkesan tidaklah buruk. Apalagi kalau nanti bisa membuat pemuda pemalu itu merona. Aih, pasti mukanya bakal sangat lucu. Membayangkannya saja Claire sudah terkikik-kikik.

Dan Choco yang kebetulan bermain bola di depan pintu kamar mandi sempat memasang pose siaga ketika mendengar kikikan Claire. _Semacam ada kawan jauh Sadako lewat._

Setelah memastikan dirinya semerbak tak berlebihan, rambutnya tersisir sempurna, pakaiannya lebih manis dari biasanya (yang sebenarnya itu hanya baju overall warna pink –bukan biru yang sehari-hari ia pakai), dan memakai jepit rambut, Claire melenggang cus penuh aura kembang-kembang ke perpustakaan.

Cliff memang tidak kreatif. Masa kencan pertama malah di perpus. Yang agak romantis dikit kek. Pantai atau Mother's Hill gitu. Tapi toh, pilihan tempat kencan yang agak-agak sama sekali tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan Claire.

"Choco, aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah ya."

"Guk."

Satu debaman pintu dan Claire langsung melangkah cepat menuju perpustakaan dengan teriakan 'kya' tertahan.

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar indah.

***\\(' '\/' ')/***

Sepanjang jalan, berkat efek rasa bahagia yang membuncah, Claire menyapa siapa saja yang ditemuinya (seperti biasa) ditambah APA SAJA yang ia temui. Popuri, Saibara, Manna, Stu yang tumben jalan-jalan, seekor belalang, serumpun rumput gerurubi, satu pot bunga geruburi, dua ekor ayam milik Rick yang kabur –mungkin mereka lagi kencan juga, Rick yang mengejar ayamnya, dan lampu-lampu jalan. Menyapa itu semua dan akhirnya Claire tiba juga di perpustakaan.

Entah mengapa Claire merasa sangat gugup begitu kakinya menjejak keset yang terpasang di depan pintu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Claire. Kau hanya perlu rileks..." Claire berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Klining._

"Ah, pagi Claire. Tumben kau berkunjung sepagi ini," sambut Mary begitu Claire membuka pintu.

Gadis petani itu meringis. "Yah... Sesekali. Aku, errr.. mau mencari buku yang bagus untuk bacaan sebelum tidur."

"Lantai dua kalau begitu?"

"Yeah."

Mary tersenyum, "Aku baru menata koleksi buku cerita yang baru kemarin. Pas sekali Claire."

"Thanks Mary. Oke, aku ke atas dulu."

"Ya. Ah, ada di Cliff juga di lantai dua omong-omong."

Claire tak menyahut. Ia hanya menaiki tangga dengan langkah agak tergesa. Cliff sudah sampai lebih dulu rupanya.

Mary baru saja akan mengangkut buku-buku tua yang jarang dibaca untuk dibawa ke gudang sebelum sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Claire."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah si gadis berkacamata.

"Bacaan bagus sebelum tidur? Kurekomendasikan Spring on **Cliff** kalau begitu."

Wajah Claire langsung memanas. Segera ia melesat ke lantai dua, sebelum Mary berkeinginan lebih jauh untuk menggodanya. Gadis kalem itu bisa saja sangat iseng.

Mary menjinjing kotak penuh terisi buku sambil menggumam, "Have a nice day, Claire."

Disusul kemudian pertanyaan kapan Gray akan mengajaknya kencan. Yang kemudian ditepis Mary jauh-jauh karena ide akan hal itu membuat pipinya memanas sama seperti Claire beberapa saat lalu.

***\\(' '\/' ')/***

"Cliff."

Cliff mendongak, mendapati sosok Claire yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia terlalu asyik menekuni buku di tangannya sampai tak menyadari langkah kaki Claire.

"Ah, Claire," balas Cliff kikuk. Pemuda itu mengamati penampilan Claire hari ini. Merasa ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Dahi Cliff berkerut. "Uhm, aku tidak tahu kau suka jepit rambut..."

Claire hanya terkekeh. Padahal dalam hati ia bersorak girang karena Cliff menyadari bahwa ia berusaha tampil beda. Satu misi terlaksana.

"Ini dari Jack," ujar Claire seraya mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Cliff. "Kau baca apa?"

Cliff menyodorkan buku berjudul _Tales from Mineral Town_. Claire mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Agak terkejut karena ketebalan bukunya. Sulit dipercaya di kota sekecil Mineral Town terdapat banyak kisah yang bisa dirangkum dalam satu buku yang tebalnya lumayan.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat judulnya dan karena sepertinya menarik, aku coba baca. Ternyata benar-benar menarik."

"Isinya banyak ya.." Claire membaca daftar isi.

"Ya. Selama ini aku hanya tahu tentang Twinkle Lullaby. Ternyata yang bagus bukan hanya itu."

"Iya."

Lalu hening. Lalu diam. Lalu mati obrolan. Baik Cliff mau Claire sama-sama berteriak dalam hati. _AKU HARUS NGOBROLIN APA? TUHAN TOLONG AKU!_

Rupanya kencan sama sekali tidak sesederhana itu.

Bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa suara. Cliff pura-pura membaca, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Claire sendiri tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Cliff mulai menyesali kenapa ia memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat kencan. Claire merasa geregetan kenapa ia yang biasanya cerewet dengan semangat tumpeh-tumpeh sama sekali tidak menemukan topik obrolan.

Claire beranjak dari bangkunya menuju rak buku ketika Cliff bertanya, "Ja-Jack belum pulang ya?"

"Belum. Kayaknya dia betah di kota sebelah." Claire pura-pura mencari buku.

"Ah, kemarin Ann tanya tentang Jack."

"Kemarin Ann juga tanya tentang Jack padaku."

Hening.

"Ann... sepertinya kangen Jack, ya."

"Padahal apa yang bisa dikangenin dari makhluk idiot ringan seperti dia."

Hening lagi.

 _YA! BAGUS SEKALI CLAIRE! KENCAN PERTAMA DAN MALAH KAU ISI DENGAN MENGHINA KAKAKMU! JACK BULUUUUUUTT!_

Jack di seberang lautan mendadak bersin-bersin dan disinyalir akan menderita sariawan esok hari.

"Ta-tapi Jack bilang di surat katanya bakal pulang dua minggu lagi," seru Claire.

"Oh. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Ann."

"Ya. Ann pasti senang."

"Iya."

"Beruntung sekali ya, Jack dapat pacar seperti Ann."

Cliff berpikir sebentar, "Aku selalu merasa, kalau Jack itu tipe yang selalu beruntung."

Claire ikut berpikir sebentar. "Iya juga sih.." tukas Claire.

Hening kembali. Cliff dan Claire lagi-lagi berteriak dalam hati. _KENCAN PERTAMA NGAPAIN NGOMONGIN JACK?_

Padahal bukan salah Jack juga.

Merasa frustrasi, Claire asal mengambil buku. Sebentuk buku bersampul hijau terang terambil oleh tangannya. Tampak judulnya tertulis dengan tinta emas mentereng, **30 Hari Menjadi Lebih Kaya**. Claire melirik siapa penulisnya. Won. Buru-buru dikembalikannya buku itu ke rak. Ngapain juga baca buku gaje karangan engkong pecinta uang yang diam-diam pengagum Karen itu.

Berikutnya, Claire bergeser ke rak sebelah. Ia mengambil buku berjudul Happy Chicken, Happy Family. Ditulis oleh Rick. Heran ya. Jangan-jangan semua orang di Mineral Town punya bukunya masing-masing di perpustakaannya Mary ini.

"Kau baca apa?"

Claire merasa jantungan. Sejak kapan pula itu Cliff tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya?

"Buku.. tentang ayam."

Krik.

Cliff tertawa ringan. Sejenak, Claire merasa terbang. Tawa Cliff begitu halus dan merdu di telinganya. Dan Claire baru sadar. Ternyata Cliff itu lumayan tinggi.

"Aku jadi ingat ingin makan ayam bakar malam ini."

"Kau, suka ayam?" tanya Claire ragu. Selama ini Cliff jarang menyebut tentang ayam. Yang Claire tahu, Cliff suka cokelat.

Cliff mengangguk.

"Aku juga suka ayam," ujar Claire dengan suara kecil.

Di kejauhan, radar pecinta ayam Rick berbunyi.

"Ka-kalau Cliff mau, aku bisa membuatkan ayam bakar untuk makan malam."

Cliff terhenyak, menatap Claire lekat-lekat. Mendadak ia salah tingkah.

"Apa itu artinya ehm, kau mengundangku makan malam?"

Seketika wajah Claire seperti tomat yang baru saja dipanen. Merah.

"Hanya kalau kau tidak keberatan..." lirih Claire. _TOLONG KATAKAN YA! KATAKAN IYA, KUMOHON!_

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Cliff tak kalah lirih.

 _YEEEEEESSSSSSS!_

"Cliff suka apa kalau ayam? Aku suka bagian sayapnya."

"Oh, aku suka kepala."

Claire monk sejenak. Cliff bilang apa tadi?

"Apa tadi?"

"Kepala," jawab Cliff polos.

Claire termenung. Jadi telinganya sama sekali tidak salah dengar. Kepala. Kepala ayam? Kepala ayam yang itu?

Melihat Claire yang diam saja dengan mulut setengah membuka, Cliff tentu saja heran.

"Claire, kau baik-baik saja?" Cliff mulai cemas.

Gadis itu mendadak mendongak dan menatap Cliff tajam. Sang pemuda kaget dan merasa sedikit merinding. Claire kelihatan seram.

"Kau benar-benar suka kepala ayam?"

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar makan kepala ayam?"

"Iya," Cliff mulai bingung. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan makan kepala ayam? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Aku sangat suka mata dan otaknya."

"ITU SERAM!"

"Tidak. Itu enak."

"ITU SERAM!"

"Enak. Percayalah padaku, Claire. Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau belum pernah makan kepala ayam?"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MAKAN KEPALA AYAM!"

Gantian Cliff yang terbengong. Merasa takjub akan fakta bahwa Claire sama sekali belum pernah makan kepala ayam. Dan melihat dari reaksi Claire tadi, sepertinya memakan kepala ayam adalah hal yang tidak wajar dilakukan dalam kamus hidup gadis itu. Tapi kepala ayam kan, enak.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menganggap makan kepala ayam itu seram."

"Aku juga tidak paham kenapa kau bisa makan kepala ayam. Membayangkan diriku menggenggam potongan kepala Olaf saja aku tidak sanggup."

 _Siapa itu Olaf? Nama salah satu ayamnya?_

"Kurasa ini tidak penting untuk dibahas. Makan atau tidak makan, itu hanya masalah selera."

Sungguh Cliff tidak ingin kencan mereka hari ini berakhir dengan perdebatan konyol.

"Selera memakan kepala ayam..." Claire merasa mengambang.

"Claire!"

"Apa?!"

Cliff menatap Claire tajam, begitupun sebaliknya. Suasana di antara mereka berdua mulai memanas.

"Teman-teman, aku tidak melarang kalian mengobrol tapi tolong jangan berteri— Oh!" Mary yang naik ke lantai dua untuk meperingatkan Cliff dan Claire mendadak menggantung kalimatnya. Di depan matanya, tampak sepasang muda-mudi bertatapan intens dalam atmosfer yang serius.

Mary segera membalikkan badan, "Maaf menganggu."

"MARY!"

"YA!" tanpa sadar Mary ikut berteriak menanggapi teriakan Claire. Gadis berkepang itu menoleh ke arah Claire.

"Mary, katakan padaku apa kau makan kepala ayam?!"

"Ah, iya. Aku suka lehernya," jawab Mary ringan.

 **JEDHEEEERRR.**

Claire merasa sendirian di Mineral Town yang damai ini.

***\\(' '\/' ')/***

Setelah melalui perdebatan kecil yang cukup panjang tentang memakan kepala ayam, beberapa kali teriakan protes, saling melempar tatapan tidak suka, satu debaman buku berkat bantingan Claire, pasangan Cliff-Claire kembali akur. Terima kasih kepada Mary yang mendorong Claire kuat-kuat ke arah Cliff begitu si pirang membanting buku sehingga Claire berakhir di rengkuhan kedua lengan Cliff yang menangkapnya. Ehem.

"Jangan menyakiti buku!" Mary mendadak berubah menjadi galak.

Claire meneguk ludah melihat Mary yang tengah mengembalikan buku yang ia banting tadi ke rak. Claire seperti merasakan ada aura hitam yang menguar dari Mary.

"Kalian. Kencan di tempat lain. Sekarang."

Mary benar-benar marah.

Tanpa banyak kata, Claire dan Cliff segera melangkahkan kaki pergi. Baru saja mereka berdua akan menuruni tangga, terdengar suara Mary yang memanggil Claire. Yang bersangkutan takut-takut membalikkan badan.

"Claire, kau lupa ini."

Mary mengangsurkan sebuah buku. Spring on Cliff. Claire menatap Mary antara tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Sudah kubilang aku merekomendasikan buku ini untukmu."

Senyum ramah Mary sudah kembali. Yang kali ini terasa ada sedikit bumbu menyeramkan di sana.

Tapi tak urung, Claire menerima buku itu juga. Dengan sedikit canggung dan tentu saja tersipu. Cliff di sampingnya juga sama merona. Bagaimana tidak. Jelas-jelas ada namanya di buku itu. Dan rekomendasi Mary itu pasti sengaja banget. Ada bubuhan spring. Seperti tidak tahu saja musim semi itu identik dengan apa.

Mary terkadang memang bisa sangat iseng dengan seseorang. Apalagi kalau menyangkut kisah cinta.

***\\(' '\/' ')/***

 **SELESAI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih berlanjut sebenarnya.

Ini dia~

.

.

.

.

 _EPILOG_

.

.

Cliff mengajak Claire ke pantai. Memutuskan mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hari itu di sana. Mumpung kedai milik Kai buka. Meskipun makan siang di sana berarti siap dengan godaan-godaan dari sang pemuda tan pemilik kedai.

Kai tak henti-hentinya bersiul ketika Cliff dan Claire masuk kedai. Mulai dari mereka duduk, memesan makanan, pesanan datang, sampai mereka makan, Kai selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk bersiul menggoda. Cliff menghela napas panjang, mencoba sabar. Nanti malam di Inn, Kai juga pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Claire juga mencoba sabar meskipun sudah seperti balon siap meledak.

Untunglah setelah mereka selesai makan, Kai berhenti menggoda dan membiarkan mereka menikmati hari dengan nyaman.

Terang saja. Popuri datang, sih.

"Maaf soal yang di perpus tadi. Aku merasa konyol."

Claire tertawa. "Aku juga merasa sama konyolnya. Maaf sudah berteriak padamu, Cliff."

Cliff tersenyum.

Mereka berdua mengobrol banyak setelahnya. Tentang hal-hal kecil, tentang kampung halaman Cliff, tentang kelakuan aneh Jack, tentang Kappa, berbagi pengalaman lucu.

Claire merasa hangat. Mungkin kencan itu memang hal yang sesederhana ini.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kedai Kai sampai menjelang matahari terbenam. Berikutnya mereka duduk-duduk di dermaga. Menunggui matahari pulang.

Penutup kencan yang bisa dibilang romantis, bukan?

Cliff dan Claire tidak banyak bicara saat di dermaga. Hanya diam sambil menikmati sepoi angin yang membelai dan memainkan anak-anak rambut. Membiarkan ombak menggelitiki kaki telanjang mereka. Claire ingin menyimpan momen ini baik-baik dalam kotak ingatannya. Terutama ketika Cliff perlahan menggenggam jemarinya lembut, yang membuat pipinya kembali menghangat untuk yang kesekian.

 _Almost perfect –_ andai saja Rick tidak mendadak muncul dari ketiadaan dan berteriak.

"Cliff! Claire! Apa kalian melihat ayamku?"

Baik Cliff atau Claire tidak ada yang menoleh atau menyahut. Hanya terdengar suara ombak dan burung-burung yang sedang terbang menuju sarang.

"Pok!"

"Petok-petok!"

"AYAM-AYAMKUUU!"

Rick pun berlalu.

Semburat jingga tertoreh ke laut. Cliff menoleh ke Claire yang ada di sampingnya. Menatap sosok gadisnya yang tampak begitu apik dalam sepuhan oranye senja. Cliff mempererat genggaman tangannya. Claire membalasnya dengan tautan yang sama hangat.

Kencan pertama yang tidak bisa disebut buruk.

.

Meski agak nista, sih.

.

Claire tersenyum. Malam ini bisa dipastikan ia akan tidur nyenyak. Tentu ia akan membaca Spring on Cliff sebelum tidur.

.

.

* * *

 **-SELESAI SUNGGUHAN-**

13 September 2015, 2:00 AM

* * *

Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya ikut event menulis.

Udah lama nggak nulis fanfic. Maaf kalau aneh dan agak-agak TvT

Sepertinya karakternya OOC, ya? orz

Dan Rick kok nista banget kesannya DX

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik dan sejenisnya. Saya lemah banget masalah cek ulang. Kayaknya udah ga ada, taunya pas udah dipublish ada yang kelewat T.T

KOK TUMBEN BANGET BISA NULIS FIC SEJEBRETAN (?) JADI! *bahagia*

Terima kasih sudah membaca XD


End file.
